Hijos de Dios
by xjapan
Summary: Anya una gitana muy valiente es fugitiva de la guardia de Notredame por un crimen que no cometió ella se pregunta ¿que propósito tiene Dios para ella y su pueblo? ¿lo lograra averiguar? Para el reto temático princesa ¿disney? Del foro Anteicu


Hijos de Dios

One shot

Capitulo único

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar les platico lo siguiente:

El siguiente fanfic participa en el reto temático del mes de Agosto , princesa ¿disney? Para el foro Anteicu la historia que me toco es el jorobado de Notredame y aquí decidí que adaptaría la escena mas enblematica de la película espero les guste

Tras aquel desastroso festival de los bufones Anya una gitana que era perseguida por los soldados del ministro Luciano logra esconderse en una iglesia pero no contaba con que el capitan Yao la había encontrado y como era de esperarse la gitana se defendio

—oye tranquila aru no quiero hacerte daño — dijo el capitán tratando de calmarla

— si claro se muy bien a lo que vienes — dijo la gitana aun a la defensiva y tomando un perchero

— oye magnifico una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

En ese momento el hombre toma también un perchero y comienza una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

— oye peleas como un hombre aru

— ¿asi? Eso mismo iba a decir sobre ti

— uh ese fue un golpe bajo

— esto no pero esto si — acto seguido la gitana lo golpea con el perchero

—auch oye tranquila

— eres un ani...

— ha ha ha ha estamos en una iglesia mi nombre es Yao que quiere decir Dios soy— dijo este presentándose mientras ella lo mira con cara de what

— esta bien pero ¿si no vas a arrestarme entonces que es lo que quieres? — pregunto ella con curiosidad

— me conformo con tu nombre — le respondió con amabilidad

— Anya — dijo ella mas tranquila

—Anya bello mejor que Yao sin duda

En ese la chica se dio cuenta que Yao no era como los otros soldados y le genero mucha confianza hasta que el ministro Luciano hace su aparición y esto desapareció

— bien hecho capitán — le dijo el ministro con arrogancia

— clama asilo — dijo este nervioso

— me engañaste — le responde la chica molesta

—¿que espera? arrestela — ordeno el ministro Luciano molesto

— no puedo señor ha clamado asilo — dijo este muy nervioso sabiendo que una vez que pedía un gitano asilo a la iglesia nadie podía hacerle nada

— entonces saquela a la calle — vuelve a ordenar por suerte el sacerdote la detiene

— Luciano no te atrevas a tocarla — dijo el padre Angelo molesto — tranquila hija el ministro Luciano ha aprendido a respetar la santidad de la iglesia

Acto seguido el capitán Yao sale siendo empujado por la cabrita de la gitana todo parecía estar tranquilo pero el ministro Luciano aun estaba ahí y la aprisionó en la iglesia

—¿crees que estas tan segura aquí? — pregunta este en tono de burla y aun aprisionándola

— tarde o temprano toda esta injusticia acabara — le responde furiosa

En ese momento el hombre comienza a olfatear su cabello y a tocarla donde no debe cosa que la hace enfadar aun mas ya que conocía las impuras intenciones de ese hombre

— ¿que es lo que hace?

— tan solo imagino tan bello cuello en la soga

— se muy bien lo que se imagina

—los gitanos solo pueden tener pensamientos impuros no tardaras mucho en caer los gitanos no resisten estar entre murallas

Después de decirle esto se va mientras el sacerdote va hablar con ella pero aun no entendía el propósito de Dios sobre ella a lo que el padre le dijo que Dios sabia el porque de las cosas se queda pensando viendo una imagen de la virgen Maria

 _ **Creo que no querrás oírme por yo gitana ser**_

 _ **Creo que no sabré implorarte no te puedo ver**_

 _ **Se que he sido pagana no vivo con virtud**_

 _ **Veo tu cara y me pregunto lo que acaso has sido tu**_

 _ **Dios les ayude pues viven con fe**_

 _ **Clemencia te piden amor quieren ver**_

 _ **Mira que a mi pueblo confían en ti**_

 _ **Los marginados te ruegan vivir**_

 _ **¿que debo hacer ? ¿famoso ser?**_

 _ **Mira con gloria en donde quede**_

 _ **Piedad amor yo podre ver**_

 _ **Le pido a Dios todas sus bendiciones**_

 _ **No pido nada se sobrevivir**_

 _ **Pero hay otros muchos que no son así**_

 _ **Salva a mi pueblo de su suerte atroz**_

 _ **Pienso que todos son hijos de Dios**_

 _ **Son marginados son hijos de Dios**_

En ese momento se escuchan mas ruidos y se da cuenta de que se trata Artur aquel campanero del cual se habían burlado hacia unas horas en el festival de los bufones y que ella había defendido , pero este al verla sale huyendo

—espera ¿a donde vas?— la chica sale tras él mientras eso pasa unas gárgolas Francis Gilbert e Isabel miran la escena y tratan de convencerlo de salir

— venga Artie es una linda chavala — dice Isabel

— pero ...

— vamos mon ami es buena idea

— kesesesesesese vamos Artie es una gran oportunidad

Después de mucho tiempo lo logran convencer la chica rápidamente se hizo amiga de ese joven ella trata de convencerlo de que vaya con ella a la corte de los milagros pero este se niega

— no puedo Luciano ... El me crió

— esta bien no voy a forzarte pero toma esto es un amuleto la cruz te dará el camino no dudes en buscarme da

La chica desaparece ya que en efecto no puede estar entre murallas mucho tiempo aunque aun era fugitiva pero tal vez el destino le tenga preparado algo mas

Hola bueno hasta aquí mi participación en este reto espero les haya gustado tal vez haga una adaptación de toda la película bueno nos leemos


End file.
